1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration pattern unit used to obtain correction information of an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various calibration patterns used to obtain correction information of the imaging system have conventionally been presented. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-166818 discloses a calibration method and a calibration device of a three-dimensional shape measuring device for using a calibration pattern in which a known geometric pattern is drawn on a flat plate, and obtaining correction information of an imaging system by changing a relative distance between the pattern and the imaging system. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-82941 discloses a technology for configuring a three-dimensional calibration pattern unit by drawing similar known geometric patterns on surfaces of a corner cube structure, and obtaining correction information of an imaging system.